


【翔润】Game Rules 20（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 20（ABO）

骗子。

原来，父亲早就看穿了松本润的真面目。

偏偏我还主动将自己蒙在鼓里，拒绝相信这个事实。

“好处简直太多了！操纵股市可以割一茬股民的韭菜，可以摆脱他们认为不合适的合同，也许药厂一直在亏损正好趁着这个机会跟他们一刀两断，把所有的罪责都推给药厂，他们还是那个清清白白的好企业，内部清洗，公司整顿，都能顺便进行。”

“樱井翔，你今年三十三了，不是二十三，这些事不用我说你也都明白，为什么要明知故问呢。”

“还有，他们最大的好处就是利用你的同情心和那个冲动之下的爱情，把松本润打入到我们家里来，让我们家时时刻刻都处在他松本家的监视之下，在得到他们想要得到的秘密之后，不告而别，到时候人财两空，何必把感情浪费在一个骗子身上，你说呢，小翔？”

父亲的那些话还响彻在耳畔，当时的自己还对此嗤之以鼻，现在看来，樱井翔你就是世界上最大的蠢货。

松本润现在八成回到了松本家，跟他的家人们一起，来看我们樱井家的笑话吧。

还留下了这张该死的卡，为了侮辱我吗！

本来想要把那东西掰断直接丢进垃圾桶里的，转念一想，樱井翔还是将它丢进了抽屉深处。

突然提出来想要出门，恐怕也是因为要做些安排，比如把钱都转出去什么的吧。

那个婚戒也一眼都不想看，樱井翔提笔就签了离婚届，然后狠狠摘掉自己手指上的那个，红着眼睛扔进马桶，而后按下了冲水键。

松本润，这辈子，我都不想再见到你了。

如你所愿。

带着填好的两份离婚届、结婚证以及结婚公证书，下楼说一声“我去一趟市役所”就离开了家门。

没过一个小时，樱井翔就回来了。

回家后直奔父亲的书房，在樱井俊面前郑重承诺，“这一次的损失算到我身上吧，是我没有听从父亲的劝阻，把保险柜的密码告诉松本润的，我的责任，我来承担，公司的经济损失，由我来弥补，拜托了，父亲。”

说完，他深深地弯下了腰，九十度鞠躬，一直没有站起身子。

“先起来吧。”良久，伴随着一声叹息，樱井俊开了口。

樱井翔站直身子，直视父亲的双眼。

那双眼睛里，只剩下了无奈和心疼。

“我知道，在这整个事件里，你是最难受的。”樱井俊的一句话，就险些让樱井翔落下泪来。

父亲说的没错，最难受的就是樱井翔，被自己最爱的那个人背叛，一句轻飘飘的解释“对不起，翔君。”都没有亲口说出来，只是将这句话留在了一张便笺上就消失无踪，在路上他给松本润打了无数电话，只换来了机械的电子声：“您拨打的用户已关机。”

“对不起，父亲。”

因为我的轻信，害了公司的无数员工，以及信任我们的股民和土地的所有者。

“也怪我，当初，如果我的态度再坚决一点，就好了。”樱井俊的声音听起来疲惫无比。

“父亲……”

“好了，不说这些了，现在你也把离婚届交到市役所去了，那在我这也算是个好消息了，至少，松本家没法再用婚姻来挟制你了。这算是松本润干的唯一一件好事了。”樱井俊换了种语气，“从明天开始，你要加班了，小翔，我们要用最快的速度，把这次的损失弥补回来。”

“是，父亲！”

 

城郊有些荒凉的墓园里，松本润独自一人，久久站立在一处新立起来的坟墓前。

松本家之墓。

方形石碑侧面刻着的几个大字昭示了墓主人的身份，正面并排纵向刻着两个名字，“松本千阳”和“松本清武”。

已经是六月初了，薄风衣还裹在松本润的身上，他手里拿着一张报告单，有些用力的掐着，将白纸掐的全是褶子。

从医院直接来到郊外，直到远处的寺庙里传来阵阵钟声，他才惊觉，自己已经在这里站了四个多小时了。

可是脑子里依然乱糟糟的，理不出个头绪。

甩了一下头，算了，想不明白就不想了，他慢慢走到车站坐上公交车，大巴向着市区方向晃荡的时候，松本润给二宫和也打了个电话。

放下电话靠在座位上，望着窗外不断后退的景色发呆。

虽然养父母没说对他有多好，但是物质上的生活却一直都没有亏待过他，从小到大都有专职的司机接送，打工赚钱什么的更是与他无缘。

离开樱井翔只有短短的三十天，松本润却已经学会了如何养活自己，如何精打细算地过日子。

人类是这个世界上适应能力最强的生物，否则也不会无限生殖，繁衍成灾了。

也就是这三十天，让松本润把过去三十年的锦衣玉食，全都忘了个干净，从零开始。

到了约定的地方已经天黑了，等在包间里的二宫却没有丝毫的不耐烦，即使他已经吃光了店家送上来的两大份水果。

“抱歉啊Nino，路上堵车堵的太厉害了。”松本润一边放下背包一边对着二宫说道。

二宫则叫来了服务员，先让他把空调关掉，然后递过菜单，让松本润点菜。

天黑了也是将近三十度的气温，也不知道松本润的体质到底是怎么回事，现在还能裹着个风衣连汗都不出。

对比之下，二宫穿着一件棉质T恤，下身也是松松垮垮的运动裤，靠坐在椅背上，腰部还垫着个小垫子。和几个月前相比，整个人胖了一圈，越发显得又白又软，像个糯米团子。

听见松本润点的都是清淡又偏酸的菜色，二宫十分警惕地扬起了一根眉毛。

有种不祥的预感。

服务员出去以后，二宫的预感就得到了证实。

“我怀孕了。”一张皱巴巴的单子被递到了二宫的眼皮底下。

“打掉。”二宫一秒都没犹豫。

“不要。”松本润回答得更加迅速。

“几个月了？”

“不到两个月。”

“听话，趁着月份不太大，赶紧打掉。”二宫语气里一点开玩笑的一意思都没有，樱井翔和松本润之间的烂账他已经从最近的新闻里了解了个七七八八，再加上一个月前松本润那个通知新号码的电话，他就已经完全明白都发生了什么。

得知这傻子只带出了五十万，其中的三十万还都用作给父母买墓地了，就把二宫和也气了个倒仰，碍于在电话里没法戳对方的额头，二宫把松本润狠狠骂了一通，而后替他租了个房子付了一整年的房租，并威胁“你要是跟我客气我立刻就把你的行踪告诉樱井翔！”

松本润这才老实了。

“我想留着。”而今，让二宫头疼不已的对峙，又出现了。

“你知不知道，被标记了的Omega在远离自己Alpha的情况下怀孕有多危险，啊？发情期可不会随着你的怀孕就终止的你知不知道？”二宫都要拍桌子了，你这是在拿性命开玩笑！

“我知道，可是，那只是风险大，并不是一定会出状况啊。”松本润执拗起来，比下了决心要通关的二宫还要可怕。

“你是说50%的致死率，60%的流产率还是70%的早产率？”二宫的口气已经相当的不好了。

“可是，我只剩下这个孩子了……我今天找你来，不是为了让你劝我打掉的……”松本润低下了头，声音越来越小，还染上了哭腔。

颤抖着的睫毛，似乎下一刻就要滴下泪来。

“可是，可是你现在这个情况，怀孕实在是太危险了……”二宫最见不得松本润露出这样的神色，语气都不由自主地软了下来。

“我会小心的！真的，我保证！”松本润见二宫松了口，马上赌咒发誓，要多认真有多认真。而后，就开始忸怩了起来。

“那个，尼酱，其实，我是想问问你，就是，怀孕初期的话，需要，注意点什么……”说着说着，自己脸先红了。

站在墓碑前的那几个小时，他先把消息告诉了父母，而后一直在纠结的，其实是到底要不要通知二宫，见了面要怎么说，他反对的话要如何说服。

从来都没想过，要把这个孩子打掉。

今天上午去医院本来是想预约清洗腺体的，松本润知道樱井翔不会原谅自己，所以以他的性格，宁可付出以后极难受孕的代价也要断个干净，不愿在未来让樱井翔困扰。

体检之后，医生把他叫到了办公室，拒绝了他清洗腺体的请求，将报告单递给他。

松本润低头一看，傻了。

上面显示，他已经怀孕将近两个月了。

算算时间，应该是标记的时候怀上的，一发中。

拿着报告单，心不在焉地听医生说了一大堆注意事项，脚下发飘地坐上了公交车，下车之后也没有刻意思考要去哪里，等到反应过来的时候，自己已经来到了墓园。

潜意识里，还是想把消息，第一个告诉自己的父母。

而后就是思考，怀孕之后，工作要怎么办，钱要怎么办，医生乱七八糟说了一大堆要好好捋一捋，二宫十有八九是要让自己打掉孩子，那要如何说服他……

“多休息，放松心情，不要劳累，不要劳神，注意补充营养。”已经被说服的二宫皱着眉头想了想，十分费劲地蹦出了几个短句。

“就这些？”

“呃……我能想到的就这些了，毕竟连医生都说了，像我这样从怀孕到现在连点反应都没有的情况其实挺少见的。”说着说着二宫还有些嘚瑟上了。

“……尼酱，没有什么维生素什么的需要特别补充吗？”都说一孕傻三年，松本润本来还觉得这句话是扯淡，可是现在放在怀孕四个多月的二宫身上，真是再合适不过了。

“啊？那你去问医生咯，别的我也不知道了。”二宫双手一摊，神色十分无辜。

“……好吧，我知道了。”

“对了，小润把你的手机拿过来。”

“嗯？给你……”松本润递出手机，不太明白二宫到底什么意思。

二宫飞快地摆弄几下后又还了回去，松本低头一看，原来他把自己手机的紧急联系人设成了相叶雅纪，连按三下home健就能打出去。

“我现在怀孕相叶氏那家伙等闲不让我碰手机，你要是有什么紧急情况就给他打电话吧，回家之后我跟他说一声。”二宫翻了个小小的白眼，抱怨中带着无奈，还有一点点他自己都没有察觉出来的幸福。

“谢谢你，Nino。”松本润认真道谢。

“谢我干什么，”二宫摆摆手，“明天你还是找个专业的医生好好问一问吧，这毕竟不是小事，你现在的情况还这么特殊。”

“好。”

 

在和二宫吃饭那次过了没多久，强烈的孕吐反应就找上了松本润。

白天在附近的商场打工，特意申请从食品区调到生活用品区，专门干理货架的工作，连搬运都推掉。虽然这样收入少了一些，但是还能勉强维持日常开支，而且最重要的是，不会因为闻到各种各样的味道跑到厕所耽误工时。

那样扣除的工资，比他调岗少去的收入还多。

每天工作六个小时，下班后就带着超市里用员工内部价买下来的打折便当回到那个1dk的公寓。租这间房子是松本润坚持的，因为打扫起来方便。

虽然二宫和他都心知肚明，这不过是不想让二宫花太多的钱而已，二宫还是妥协了。

小点就小点吧，反正松本润一个人住，确实好打扫。

没有那个精力自己做饭，松本润几乎天天吃便当，偶尔休息日会给自己改善改善伙食，简单做点吃的。虽然他十分努力地将饭菜填进嘴里，可是吃什么吐什么，曾经连续三天只能靠着医院开的营养液顶着，好在维生素药片和水不会吐出来，松本润尽最大可能保证摄入，还是在怀孕三个月的例行检查中被告知营养不良。

彼时怀孕将近六个月的二宫和也肚子已经大了起来，在自家Alpha和亲哥的宠爱下，每天过着无忧无虑的米虫生活，每次被允许碰手机的时候都第一时间给松本润打电话询问近况。

“嗯，嗯，好着呢，你别担心，对，没有，什么都能吃，真的，我还胖了呢。”松本润用肩膀夹着电话，在自己的电脑上敲敲打打，细瘦的腕子越发的骨骼分明，原本有些肉呼呼的脸变得棱角分明，肚子只凸起了一点点，根本看不出来是怀着孕的人。

最近手头有点紧了，他必须找到增加收入的办法。

放下电话，松本润拿起一旁已经有些凉了的照烧鸡排便当，夹起一团带着酱汁的米饭送进嘴里，简单嚼了几口咽下去，还没等吃第二口，就迅速放下便当盒，跑进厕所里将咽下去的东西全部呕了出来。

就着“哗哗”的水流声漱口，松本润面无表情地回到桌边坐下，不带任何情绪的端起餐盒，又扒拉了一大口饭。十几秒之后，再次冲进厕所……

 

樱井翔已经带着团队在总公司连续加了一个月的班没有休息，为了挽回公司的损失。

只有这样，他才能忘掉松本润，才能忘掉这场刻骨铭心的背叛，才能牢牢记住，这个自己以为全心全意爱着自己的Omega，给自己捅了多深的一刀。

 

怀孕快七个月了，松本润还是那副细胳膊细腿的模样，只有肚子鼓了起来，从背后看去，根本看不出来是一个怀着孕的Omega。

商场体谅他这个单身孕夫，将他安排到了可以坐着的收银台。这天下班以后，松本润接到了二宫和也的电话。

阵痛开始，姓相叶的小包子，就快要来到这个世界上了。

电话是从医院里打过来的。

松本润笑着跟二宫聊了两句，放下电话站起身，一阵眩晕感和熟悉的燥热向他袭来，低血压和发情期同时报道，让松本润直接摔倒在了地板上。

这是怀孕以来的第二次发情，第一次是在两个月前，并不强烈，颈后贴着抑制贴片，注射了一管孕期专用的抑制剂就过去了，也没有感觉到太多的不适。

没想到，这一次的情热是上次强度的十倍。

一波一波浪潮侵袭着松本润的全身，摔倒的时候腿带倒了椅子，砸在小腿上，钻心的疼。

最疼的还是肚子，疼得眼前一阵阵发黑，就好像有一把带着倒刺的长矛扎进了他的身体，边拧边往深处插，想要把他连皮骨带血肉地整个拧到长矛上，松本润张大了嘴，却怎么都无法呼吸。

身后有湿漉漉的东西染上了裤子，满室的荔枝芒果樱花中，夹杂着丝丝缕缕的血腥味。

松本润满脸都是汗，他站不起来，无法从冰箱里拿出抑制剂让这情潮停下来，也不能给相叶打电话，准爸爸正在期待着他第一个孩子的诞生，这个时候，无论如何都不能把他从医院里叫走。

再说，从二宫住的医院赶到这里，至少需要半个小时，到那个时候，恐怕就来不及了吧。

可是，好疼啊！谁来救救我，谁来，救救我……

意识越来越模糊，松本润用最后的清明拨通了急救电话，只说了句“救命”，就彻底地陷入了一片黑暗。

宝宝，拜托，你不要有事……

在医院的病床上醒来，松本润猛地抬起脑袋向肚子那里看去，愣了好一会儿，才颓然地将脑袋放下，吞咽了好几次，还是紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

两行泪水，顺着眼角蜿蜒而下。

病房的门开了，一个人从外面进来，看见了无声哭泣的松本润。

“啊，你醒了。”那人有些意外。

松本润听见说话声，侧头看向门口的方向。

大野智正朝他走过来。

“孩子……”

“你先养好身子吧，医生说你失血过多，身体受了很大损伤，以后恐怕都没办法怀孕了。”大野智看着眼眶红彤彤的松本润，叹了口气。

这话虽然残忍，但是他有义务知道。

至少大野智是这么认为的。

听到对方的话，松本润的表情木木的，连眼泪都忘了流。

“我知道了，谢谢你，大野桑。”

“不客气。如果不介意的话，叫我阿智吧，智哥也行。”

“……嗯，智哥，我想睡一会儿。”

“好，你睡吧，有事给我打电话，我就在附近。”大野智指了指床头柜上放着的手机，然后转身离去。

“对了，忘了告诉你，小和给Aiba酱生了个儿子。”走到门口，大野智像是想起来什么一样，随口说道。

孩子。

这个词让松本润的心都泛着疼痛，仿佛被割开了一样滴着血。

见松本润没有接茬的意思，大野智轻轻关上了拉门，给松本润留下了一个单独的空间。

躺在病床上的Omega再也忍不住，不顾下身撕裂般的疼痛，不管自己手背上还在输液，他侧着蜷缩起身子，双手覆在已经变得平坦的小腹上，绝望地，充满哀戚地，放声大哭。

 

——TBC


End file.
